Dudas existenciales
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: En su mente se clavó esa pequeña idea, que pronto paso a ser intriga, para finalmente ser una pregunta que parecía imposible se sacarse de la cabeza, al punto que le sacaba canas y le hacía comerse las uñas, llegaba a doler que una pregunta retórica se convirtiera en su propio martirio.


Izuku Midoriya sabía que su potente atención a los detalles era un arma de doble filo, es muy útil su rápido análisis y su actuar veloz ante situaciones de riesgos o complicaciones, pero no quita que este análisis veloz le dejara una hoyo negro de preguntas, preocupaciones, dolores de cabeza, incluso solía asustar a las personas con sus murmullos inconscientes sobre la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

Su mirada ascendió para dar con Todoroki Shoto, que permanecía apacible sumergido en su lectura, sus ojos se movían a la par que pasaba las palabras mientras sus labios tenían una suave movimiento repitiendo lo que leía de forma inaudible. Baja la vista al libro, no era capaz de leerlo; las palabras se volvían borrosas y se mezclaban dándole una sensación de aburrimiento abrumadora, para que luego su mente rebobinara aquella pequeña inquietud que se presentó ante la imagen a un costado derecho de la hoja del texto, nada más que un hombre sin vestimenta donde se señala la anatomía, explicandola con simpleza. Su mirada vuelve a subir a Todoroki, luego regresa al texto, repite esto unas incontables veces hasta apretar la mandíbula sintiendo un leve temblor en su pierna, un pequeño tic nervioso que se presenta cuando se encuentra ansioso, con dudas o preocupaciones. Hacía girar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos para presionar múltiples veces la parte superior de este, ocacionado un "clic" cada vez que su bolígrafo mostraba la punta para luego esconderla con velocidad, ese "clic" paso a ser un "Tick" muy veloz.

— Midoriya — levantó la mirada deteniendo su movimiento y dejando finalmente el bolígrafo, Todoroki soltó un suspiro —. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso, por favor? No logro concentrarme — pidió en un suspiro, desde hace unos dos minutos que aquel pequeño "Tick" resonaba en la biblioteca y le causaba desagrado, irritando sus tímpanos y rompiendo esa burbuja silenciosa que formó a su alrededor en busca de paz. Midoriya de inmediato se apenó por aquel reclamo.

— Lo siento — regreso la mirada al libro intentando no atropellar las palabras, con las mejillas algo rojas ante la pena. Aún cuando Todoroki le hacía el favor de estudiar con él para los exámenes finales, sus pensamientos lo sacaron de curso y ahora desaprovechaba el tiempo tanto suyo como el de su mejor amigo. Todoroki regresa la mirada a su propia lectura. Solo le tomo un par de segundos volverla a Midoriya sintiendo la insistente mirada opuesta sobre él. En efecto, Midoriya le miraba, aunque rápidamente bajo la vista intentando disimular. Todoroki arqueo una ceja, bajo su libro con un suspiro suave en el proceso, notando que había una inquietud que no le permitía concentrarse, probablemente quería preguntarle y le daba vergüenza hacerlo para así no interrumpirlo.

— Midoriya — le llamo, Midoriya se estremeció e intento esconderse más tras el libro, encogiéndose en su puesto como si se estuviera anticipando a un regaño.

— ¿Si? — musitó con su voz temblorosa, el nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, técnicamente lo tenía escrito en mayúscula en la cara, ser descubierto no era muy bueno. Pero entonces, su revoltijo paso a algo más pesado cuando se dió cuenta que ahora estaba emocionado ante la idea de que sea Todoroki quien se ofrezca a responderle, era una cosa irrelevante, que no tenía nada que ver con el tema que repasaba. Sin relación a sus estudios o al examen que tenía dentro de pocos días, pero aún así, ansiaba una aclaración aunque le era muy dificultoso expresar aquella incertidumbre.

— ¿Hay algo que desees saber, Midoriya? — cuestionó. Midoriya dió un rápido debate mental sobre su respuesta, de hecho ese tic en su pierna regreso ante una nuevas raíces de dudas, de su boca no salían palabras mientras en su cerebro seguía el proceso de pros y contras sobre una respuesta a Todoroki, termino por sentir más factible el negar suavemente con una contestación corta.

— No, Todoroki-kun — aseguro para bajar la vista. Ahora era Todoroki quien estaba intrigado, se había notado a lenguas que Midoriya quería preguntarle algo, que parecía muy inquieto ante una incógnita mental que esperaba ser respondida. Todoroki no concidera correcto que Midoriya se fuera con alguna duda, aunque tampoco quería incomodarlo con insistencia, por ellos decidió preguntarle una vez más y si vuelve a negarse, daría por terminada la duda de Midoriya.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le insistió, antes que pudiera decirle algo, le quiso hacer recapacitar con un argumento corto —. No deberías quedarte con ninguna inquietud, después de todo los exámenes son próximos — Midoriya miró a otro punto mientras soltaba un suave ruido de su garganta, como un ronroneó. Era ahí su problema, que su pregunta estaba completamente descarrilada del tema central. Una tontería, una pregunta que al principio fue retórica y luego le golpeó la curiosidad de manera brutal para empezar los cuestionamientos y teorías, fundamentándose en pequeños argumentos tambaleantes que le dejaban inquietó.

— Es que no trata del tema — contesto Midoriya —, es sobre ti... — habló bajito, Todoroki no se mostró muy sorprendido o alterado, sino que ahora comprendía mejor el porque del pudor de Midoriya por soltar aquello —. Pero no es importante, mejor sigamos estudiando que aún nos falta mucho y es un examen muy importante — dijo con movimientos nerviosos que busco controlar con torpeza, Todoroki negó.

— Sí gustas, puedes hacer la pregunta — comento tranquilo. Midoriya quiso oponerse mientras enrojecía, su pregunta era muy impertinente y no quería incomodar a Todoroki —. No tengo problema — se anticipo —, si te quedas inquieto, se te hará más difícil estudiar y no podrás concentrate, lo mejor es que me digas y así puedes seguir tranquilo - le aseguró. Más Midoriya negó frenéticamente.

— ¡No, no, no! No es urgente o importante, es una tontería, además es vergonzoso y preferiría no pensar más en ello.

— Si eso quieres — Todoroki bajo la mirada, sintiendo el suspiró de Midoriya, que también regreso a su lectura. A los pocos segundos, su tic había regresado en su pierna y del bolígrafo volvía a salir aquel suave sonido de hace poco. Todoroki levanta la mirada —. Midoriya — le llamó nuevamente, este se detuvo, miró el bolígrafo para suspirar rendido.

En su mente se clavó esa pequeña idea, que pronto paso a ser intriga, para finalmente ser una pregunta que parecía imposible de sacarse de la cabeza, al punto que le sacaba canas y le hacía comerse las uñas, llegaba a doler que una pregunta retórica se convirtiera en su propio martirio.

— Lo lamento mucho, Todoroki-kun — se disculpó apenado de la situación —. ¿Prometes no burlarte ni pensar raro de mi? — dijo apenado, recibiendo un rápido asentimiento de Todoroki, que pronto se vio intrigado ante lo misterioso y reservado que se mostraba Midoriya ante un simple cuestionamiento.

¿Tan grave era?

Todoroki intentó dibujar la pregunta en su mente. Algo bochornoso, tal vez algo sucio, algo muy osado, tal vez algo muy loco ¿Que sería lo que tenía a Midoriya por las nubes? Como si el tema fuera de suma importancia o tabú.

Midoriya intentaba encontrar palabras delicadas, quería ser lo más explícito posible. No quería que esto se volviera un escándalo para ninguno, aunque si Todoroki estaba tan seguro de contestar no sería tan incómodo.

— Todoroki-kun — inició, mientras un leve picor suave se presentaba en sus mejillas indicando un pequeño sonrojó acompañado de pequeñas gotas de sudor, toda la atención de Todoroki estaba sobre su amigo —. ¿Tú vello púbico como es que se vé? — soltó sin más, de manera veloz.

Se quedaron en silencio, Todoroki no terminaba de asimilar la pregunta, no sabía porque estaba más incrédulo. Por el escándalo montado por Midoriya ante aquella duda o por qué su amigo haya tenido semejante idea al azar.

Midoriya Izuku es el único ser humano en la faz de la tierra que se le ocurría aquello de manera espontánea. La verdad nunca le habían preguntado eso a Todoroki, que ahora estaba confundido, se encontraba algo aturdido y por ello no era capaz de articular una contestación adecuada.

— Es qué... — prosiguió Midoriya —. La mitad de tu pelo... Y es que... — Midoriya sentía algo de vergüenza al explicarle sus razones de hacerle semejante interrogación. Sin embargo, era culpa de su curiosidad y del cabello de Todoroki. Una vez que sus ojos posaron el tema del cuerpo y todo lo relacionado con el estado físico, su vista se fue al dibujo en busca de una gráfica mejor de lo leído, noto que el vello corporal del hombre de la imagen era de un tono café al igual que su cabello, en su pecho, axilas y bueno, las partes por donde por lo general se nota el vello tenían ese color café. A Midoriya le dió algo de gracia pensar en que Todoroki tendría el su vello del mismo modo que su cabello, su lado derecho sería completamente blanco y el izquierdo rojizo, aunque esa idea cambio rápidamente al pensar qué tal vez en sus axilas la mitad derecha de ambas axilas estarían cubiertas de vellos blancos y la izquierda de rojo. Luego imagino las piernas de Todoroki con vellos intercalados. También pensó en que tal vez estuvieran volteado al patrón de su cabello. Se le ocurrió que tal vez, el vello de su pecho formaría un blanco de dardos al mostrase en formas circulares. En si, su mente dibujo varios patrones, diseños y maneras de dispersar en vello de Todoroki por su cuerpo, como si de alguna clase de jugó se tratará, le tiene el nombre y todo "¡Adivina la "peculiaridad" de Todoroki-kun!".

Estaba seguro que ese programa sería todo un éxito si se llegará a emitir.

Sintió un leve bufido de Todoroki. Levantó la mirada al chico, notando que cubría su boca con una mano, luego posó otra intentando contener las risas que quería presentarse. La cara de Midoriya pronto empezó a hacerle competencia al color rojo de las fresas maduras.

— ¡Todoroki-kun, no te rías! — hablo avergonzado buscando no gritar ya que estaban en la biblioteca, sin embargo Todoroki seguía en su propio universo, bajaba la cabeza mientras las risas y pequeños espasmos se hacían más potentes, no al punto de ser molestia pues Todoroki tampoco quería perturbar el ambiente tranquilo de la biblioteca -. ¡Todoroki-kun! - al mencionado le tomo aproximadamente cinco minutos calmarse. Midoriya es tan genuino e inocente. No podía evitar sentir una mezcla de gracia y sofocante ternura, tampoco ayudaban las expresiones que descomponían el rostro de Midoriya, le hacía ver como un conejito enojado de esos que publican por internet.

No podía con esto. Era demasiado para su corazón.

Ya calmado, se recompuso con una curvatura leve en sus labios, que tambalean en busca de no explotar en risas. No podían exigirle seriedad si el tema tenía relacion con Midoriya y alguna espontaneidad.

— ¿Eso es todo? — dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento del abochornado Midoriya. Todoroki se levantó de su lugar, rodeo la mesa donde se encontraban los libros con los que estudiaban y llego hasta Midoriya para inclinarse al frente, acercando un poco su rostro a la oreja de Midoriya. Midoriya se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Todoroki sobre su oreja, fue una mezcla extraña entre cálido y frío, primero sintió una leve frialdad que se posó suavemente en la parte superior de su oreja, esa frialdad fue contrarrestada con una cálida brisa. Fue un duro trabajo entender lo que contesto, el nerviosismo le tenía abrazado mientras Todotoki le explicaba con calma su inquietud. Las mejillas y el pecho le ardían mientras apretaba suavemente los labios, su cerebro fue lo suficientemente veloz como para percibir y analizar la información de Todoroki con eficiencia. Todoroki se alejó de Midoriya. Obviamente no le respondería en voz alta, eso sería raro. Midoriya pareció ser iluminado por la obviedad.

— ¿De verdad? — expresó curioso y asombrado

— Si gustas, puedes comprobarlo tu mismo

— E-eso sería muy raro, Todoroki-kun...

— ¿Estás satisfecho? — recibió una suave afirmación —. Entonces podemos continuar estudiando sin problemas.

Midoriya se encontraba tranquilo ahora que tenía esa respuesta, eso hasta que se pregunto si era posible Minoru Minera en vez de vello tuvieron esas raras esferas adheridas a su cuerpo.


End file.
